Paixân Armed Forces
This page is dedicated to the infantry forces of Paixão, including equipment, training and weaponry used. Types of Trooper 'Regular Forces' STs - Standard Troopers. These soldiers are universally equipped with power armour. Normally camouflaged with either an Urban or Woodland design, pure white versions also exist for operations in snowy covered areas. These troopers form roughly 40% of Paixão's standard peacetime army. UVTs - Unmanned Vehicle Troops. These soldiers possess superior knowledge of electronics and engineering. They remotely operate and maintain terrestrial UAVs (which include most of the USSPs tanks and fighting vehicles). They may also function as engineers, deploying mines and quickly erecting battlefield fortifications. Their armor is supplemented with an interface for interacting with vehicles and enhanced radio capabilities. These troops often act in combination with Standard Troopers to conduct large scale assaults on heavily fortified objectives. They form roughly another 20% of the Paixân peacetime army. The air force also has an equivalent detachment to man its UAV force. 'Special Operations Groups' Specialized for conducting specific kinds of operations, the following classifications of troops are often equipped with unique equipment to fullfill their particular requirements. AISO Troopers - Paixão's Anti Insurgent Special Operations Troops. These troops are specialized in the suppression of guerilla forces and/or civil unrest. Well versed in both anti-guerilla tactics as well as the use of non-lethal weapons and riot control, these troops are often multi lingual so as to better communicate with foreign civilians during the suppression of unrest or countering militant guerrilla movements during peacekeeping missions. HARD Paratroops - 'High Altitude Rapid Deployment' Troops. Well trained in aerial deployment methods, these troops can be quickly deployed anywhere in the C.O.G. within a few hours' notice. They are better equipped than most other troopers, and have recently received the upgraded Mk 2 Power Armour. They specialise in the covert destruction of point targets or areas (e.g. AA installations, airfields, artillery emplacements etc...) while also excelling in asymmetrical warfare. Deploying from parachutes or individual 'drop pods', they are famous for being 'either very brave, or totally insane'. They form a further 12-15% of the Peacetime army. HO/T Toopers - HOstage/Terrorist Troops. This special group deals with 'Terrorist' situations, including bomb threats, NBC weapon neutralization and hostage situations. They include the Paixão's best urban sniper teams. They are also often found guarding key military or civilian installations. When acting in non-military roles (i.e. guarding government buildings or conducting police actions) they are equipped with white armour with a vertical yellow stripes from each shoulder to each ankle to indicate that they are not currently conducting military operations. 'Training' Training for Paixân Troops begins with a fitness and team building program for the first 3 months of a recruit's time in the military. This is followed by basic weapons training, and for those who show proficiencies in certain weapons, special weapons training. Squad Weapons training ensues. By this time, the recruit will have spent 5 months in the military. This having been achieved, the recruits will be sent 'into the sims'. For the following month they will practise 'live-fire' war games in the simulators. Then, it is time to suit up with power armour proper. In peacetime, the recruits are then trained a further 4 to 6 months to work as a battallion, before being deployed. In wartime however, recruits will instead undergo only 1 or 2 months of further training, before being placed into a battallion proper. Standard Issue Power Armour The standard-issue Paixân battle suit is fully sealed against NBC threats. Matte black when not powered, the hydrogen cells incorporated within it can keep it going for two decades without a recharge. The suit is reinforced with ultralight but durable titanium composite armour plates that are guaranteed to withstand a STANAG 5.56mm shot at point blank. However, soldiers tend to rely on personal energy shielding technology to avoid injury. Full-body shields that exclude the hands and feet ensure that a soldier can withstand significant damage before they are at risk of injury. That said, once depleted, the shield must be recharged over a period of 3 minutes, during which a soldier is ill-advised to get shot-at again. A neural interface improves the reactions of soldiers using the suits up to 300% (depending on the person and situation), and exterior artificial muscles boost their strength to several times that of a regular human. Furthermore, HARD, HO/T and some regiments of AISO soldiers' suits also feature camouflage features, allowing dyes incorporated into the hydrogen fuel cell packs to fill special tissues in the suit and mimic the surrounding landscape/background giving the impression of transparency. Called 'going bubble' by many of the soldiers, the feature does not render the user invisible, simply difficult to spot. As standard, the suits are equipped with an air scrubber when taking in air from the exterior, but also have an air supply for 10 minutes of physically intense work (that can stretch up to closer to 30 minutes at rest). These air supplies must be re-filled from a forward base or air-dropped canister, however. Specialist suits for NBC environments where a scrubber would be insufficient also exist. Furthermore, the suits are climatised to keep the soldier in a comfortable environment while ensuring that most of the suits' exterior remains closer to the temperature of the exterior environment - reducing its thermal signature to a significant degree. Soldiers' helmets are integrated with the Center of Operations tactical system, so their HUDs can be rapidly updated with real-time information on objectives, known enemy movements, and allied forces. These HUDs also provide the soldier with information on ammunition and a crosshair for use in Close Quarters Combat (using weapons sights is still advised for medium to long range fire, however). Power Armour Mk 2 Recently, Paixão has invested in an upgrade to the previous standard issue Power Armour. Currently only in use by select groups of HARD, AISO and HO/T troopers, the armour features several improvements: *Improved heat resistence through the introduction of a heat regulating layer in the inner layer of the armour *An increase to the strength of the energy shield by approximately 35% *An increase to the energy shields' recharge rate from ~3mins to ~40 seconds *Increased protection from small arms' fire through the compartamentalization of armour panels. *Improved hydration and chemical energy (food) systems, ensuring a soldier can keep fighting and running without having to stop for food and water as regularly *Improved HUD *In built motion sensor *Potential for use with "jump pack" technology *Improved active camouflage technology to reduce 'heat haze' and motion blur significantly. *Reduced IR signiature - almost perfectly invisible in IR spectrum when Active camoflage module is not engaged *Ability to transport AI modules in Officer and NCO variants Reserve Troops Due to the expenses associated with equipping and maintaining power armour, most Paixân reserve troops are equipped with a significantly downgraded armour systems that, while still providing good protection against shrapnel and smaller caliber rounds, do not feature energy shielding or strength enhancing systems. Normally equipped with Niza Assault Rifles, LMGs and GADuSH rocket launchers, reserve troops are organised into slightly larger squads of 16, comprised of 3 fireteams of 5 men/women each, plus one squad leader (as opposed to squads of 13 with 3 fireteams of 4 plus 1 squad leader). Their helmets are also integrated with the Paixân Central Command Network, and display similar information to a standard trooper's HUD. Often deployed with helmets that do not include NBC protection or an air scrubbing system for increased comfort and field of vision, all reserve troops can be equipped with an alternative helmet that is fully sealed against NBC threats, and also provides an air scrubbing system to negate the effect of most harmful airborne substances, as pictured. Paixân Infantry Weapons WIP, see factbook.